


Dear Tweek Tweak

by dannyvhs (PepsiRabbit), PepsiTigress



Series: Asking for a Friend [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiRabbit/pseuds/dannyvhs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiTigress/pseuds/PepsiTigress
Summary: A sister story to Dear Stan Marsh. This story blends in with the DSM series while Tweek and Craig go through a journey similar to Stan and Kyle's, but also their own.Tweek Tweak is 19 years old and has always suffered from anxiety issues, but when his paranoia sky rockets during what is later known as, “The Event” he ends up in Hell’s Pass Hospital with his new roommate, Stan Marsh.Tweek can’t sleep. He can’t eat. The entire staff is in on it. His paranoia is sky rocketing the longer he’s in Hell’s Pass, and someone is stalking Stan. Tweek can’t tell what’s a hallucination and what’s real, but he knows one thing is for sure: he has to get out before the under ground Cult he’s discovered gets him.And he’s writing it all out on ao3 as evidence.





	1. Entry 1- Jan 28, 2019

i dont know if thisis really a gooD idea but stan says it is so i guess i have to try oh jesus 

he and kyle do some kind of blog and they told craig and craig told me to make one too since im rooming with stan and it helps him but i dont WANT people to know about my problems?????? what if they all laugh at me or something?? oR WHAT IF SOMEONE STALKS ME AND HURTS ME? oh god ohgodohgod fuck fuck i want craig i want out of here!!! i dont want to be here!!!


	2. Craig’s Letter’s #1

I don’t even really know to write one of these damn things, but I have yet to write anything pertaining about my boyfriend, Tweek. I dropped him off at this facility to help him with his drug withdrawals, anxiety, and paranoia. The fortunate yet unfortunate thing is that they’ve forced him to share a room with Stan Marsh. 

It’s not a huge deal, but it would be nice to actually get alone time when I visit. Stan usually just sits on the bed with a stuffed dog on his lap with a pair of headphones on. He stares blankly at the wall while I have my own shaky puppy in my arms.

He’s doing better even though he hasn’t written anything for quite sometime. I went with him yesterday to a painting activity and painted the middle finger, but Tweek drew a bow over it and a happy face. Eh, better than nothing right?

All I’m worried about now is the safety of my chickpea. Seems that Marsh has a damn stalker and likes to leave letters. If it doesn’t quit, I’m pulling Tweek to a different room.

I just hope Tweek can sleep tonight. I can’t handle it at home when I’m worried that he’s unable to sleep. Today I brought him a stuffed blue bear to cuddle with.

I’ll keep in touch.

Craig.


	3. Tweek Squeaks #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://deartweektweak.tumblr.com/  
> Tweek's tumblr

im so tired. i wanna go home so bad. i cant sleep at night. i hear people crying in others rooms. i can feel things crawling under my skin and up on the walls. Stan doesnt seem to notice anything but i notice all of it. people think im crazy and i know thats why craig put me here i know hes not coming back for me, i just wish i could sleep. 

sometimes i maanage to sleep in one of the other rooms but i always get told to sleep in my room if im going to sleep. they keep me moving aorund this place on some dumb schedule with things i dont wanna do. i sleep in the courtyard when we get recess (thats what i call outdoor time) while others play basketball. Sometimes stan sits with me under a tree, most times he writes. other times he plays sports with others. i dont play sports

i hate group therapy. ive been laughed at by others for stuttering. stan told them to shut the fuck up but our therapist didnt like him saying that. i liked it though. craig says stuff like that. 

i dont talk much during tv time. i sleep in the arm chair while they decide what to watch. im pretty much nocturnal now but im not telling craig that when he visits. if he visits. the day is just one nap to the next and eating here and there. Then night comes and its the worst.

i cant even scream like i used to. i have to cover my mouth and hide unde r the blankets hoping that morning comes soon. i hear voices saying my name and i hear footsteps entering our room but stan never notices anyone in the room. i asked him once. stan asked me if i was feeling alright and if i needed a doctor. i didnt ask him again

i guess this is the only place i can talk about this because no one is gonna believe anything i say because im that crazy coffee obsessed boy. thats all ive been known for in this town and the only reason im here is because of my last breakdown whcih craig and i now call The Event so we dont need to go into detail. 

i just wanna sleep

-tweek


	4. Craig's Letters Entry #2

Visited Tweek and brought him coffee today. He seemed stressed out, but I think it was from the fact that Stan’s been receiving weird ass letters. I’ve been trying to talk to human resources about moving him, but they don’t have any other open rooms right now. 

Honestly I’m glad that Stan’s sticking up for my Chickpea. I heard that the other day Tweek was being mocked for his stutter; he stutters when he’s really nervous. 

Tomorrow I’m going to bring Mocha by, his cat. They said it’s alright if I bring her in since she might be able to calm Tweek down. Hopefully it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send and follow the blog here: deartweektweak.tumblr.com


	5. Tweek Squeaks #2

its hard for me to tell what day is what. its all blending together. i keep going to group therapy but i dont speak anymore after being made fun of for my stutter. Stan keeps trying to get me to talk but i cant do it. i just wanna go home. i miss craig so much and i miss my home and my real bed

i keep thinking about “The Event” and im still scared. i keep being told to talk about it, but i just dont know if thats even a good idea. Stan seems on edge lately about something and he’s not telling me about it. im scared its because of me and hes gonna ask to get a room switch soon. then i’ll be alone all over again and i just cant do that anymore!! I CANT DO IT!!! I CANT I JUST WANT CRAIG BACK I WANNA GO HOME 


	6. Tweek Squeaks #3

hi im tweek. im 19 male gay blonde dating craig tucker and i like coffee alot. im a cat person and i dontk now my sign because those things scare me too much. i see people in my room at night and people dont believe me. ive been told to write and write and write and write and write and write and write and write and write to get better

i dont get better. there is no better. they get closer and closer and i cant see them. theyre knocking on my door. tweek is dinner time, therapy time, medicine time, treatment time. the lights are bright, they’re in my eyes my head

i swallow pills but i throw up. theyre poison trying to kill me. i see monsters demons in the halls. my face is melting off into my hands where am i going i want to go home. i want craig back and i want stripe back and mocha back

they’re getting closer. someone watches stan at night at the window. i see him. I see him watching and i cant speak. I’m frozen in bed and cannot move. he knows im there watching but he doesnt come inside or hurt me, but i think he will.

knock knock knock wake up tweek morning time breakfast time

the cycle continues

 


	7. Send Craig or Tweek letters?

If you ever want to interact with Craig or Tweek, send them letters and they will be answered!

 

go to:[ deartweektweak.tumblr.com](deartweektweak.tumblr.com)


	8. Letters to Craig and Tweek #1

**Hey, Tweek, how are you feeling? Also, I saw that you said you were seeing someone in the window at night!!! What the hell is up with that? Who is it!? -- New Kid**

i feel,,, alive?? alive, breathing..scared scared very scared. stan's gone. he's gone im alone in the room. they're in the corners watching waiting for me. sleeping means they'll come out and get me because im not watching them but im so tired. the window lurker came again but left when stan left. he hasnt come back. hes after stan not me. he knows i know. stans gone. hes gone craigs gone everyone is gone im alone in this room forever

\--

**Anonymous asked: Craig what's happening between you and Tweek????**

Um....what do you mean? I saw him yesterday after Stan was moved. Thank fucking God.

Tweek and I had chinese for lunch along with a huge ass cup of coffee. Lately he's been kind of...odd. Talking about some weird ass dude staring into their window. I've talked to the nurses and they said they'd take care of the issue.

-Craig

\--

**Anonymous asked: Hey Tweek, what do you mean Craig's gone??**

craig..craig oh god. hes gone hes gone. left never coming back! haha!!!!!..never..hates me left me to die. oh god im gonna die here. im gonna die here and hes gonna date someone else and laugh at my grave and im gonna burn in hell. oh fuck oh jesus oh god. he came back just to leave again. i begged him not to go. i begged him not to leave me

i

i cried

crying

craig please

 


End file.
